


Salvation（救赎）

by RigelD



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Fix-It, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Major Character Injury, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-08
Updated: 2017-07-08
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:42:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27858521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RigelD/pseuds/RigelD
Summary: John在一家医院醒来。外面没有树木，有的仅仅是望不到头的小山丘，山上种植的玉米在微风中晃动。但Harold找到他了。
Relationships: Harold Finch/John Reese





	Salvation（救赎）

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Salvation](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8262383) by [strawberriesandtophats](https://archiveofourown.org/users/strawberriesandtophats/pseuds/strawberriesandtophats). 



  
John在一家医院醒来。外面没有树木，有的仅仅是望不到头的小山丘，山上种植的玉米在微风中晃动。但Harold找到他了。  
环绕在眼前的绷带被揭下后，John第一眼就看到Harold的手放在干净整洁的白床单上。他知道该换药了。他甚至不确定自己是如何活下来的，乃至他是否真的活着。可能这其实是死后世界吧，或者类似的什么。这个世界让他短暂地窥得他最渴望的一幕，他心目中的天堂。他的思绪有些迟缓，像是冬日黄昏时分，一朵细浪在堪堪冻结的河水中翻滚流动。  
这可能是一场模拟。以前他问起Shaw的遭遇，对方就翻着白眼以冰冷利落的语句向他描述过。即使身处一件单人病房内，空气中仍有一股浓浓的消毒水和清洁剂气味。门口没有人守着，透过门上的窗户，只能看到急诊室的头灯和经过的医生。他的身体不听使唤，因此几乎做不出一个转头的动作。身体上的损伤想必很严重，至少围绕床边的大量医疗设备和他体内的药物就足以让他得出结论。  
他能闻到Harold的古龙水，他们初次共事时Harold用的那种；也是Samaritan接管、他们隐姓埋名之后Harold不曾允许自己使用的那种。John听见Harold的呼吸声和窗外鸟儿的歌唱，一缕希望自细微之处悄然滋生，渐渐缠绕在他的心上。  
John得以稍稍向右转头，便看见Harold坐在他边上一张舒适的椅子上，沉沉睡着。  
  
Harold在睡眠中轻轻调整姿势，眉头略微皱起，眼镜也从鼻梁上滑下，这时John感到胸腔内心脏猛地跳了一下，监视器开始发出粗暴的警报。Harold的手指动了动，但没有醒来。他的裤子褶边上粘着几根狗毛，眼睛下方的阴影很深，头发中夹杂的灰白前所未有地多。他们所有人，都因为Samaritan而付出了太多。

John闭上眼睛，呼吸。

即使这只是一场模拟，看到Harold在他身边并且活得好好的奇怪地令他感到很值得。自听见屋顶的那扇门关上之后，他就不曾再期望与Harold重逢。再次睁开眼，他看到Harold注视着自己，嘴角斜斜地勾起微笑，在柔软的晨光中眼睛那么明亮。

Harold的双手寻到了他的，隔着厚重的床单和毯子覆盖上去。那双手很温暖，而Harold的身体向前倾着，John清楚这一姿势会带来什么样的疼痛，但他似乎并不介意。他把John的手握在自己双手手心里，仿佛害怕伤着对方一般地轻轻收紧，指尖轻颤。

“你好呀，Harold.”John听见自己开口，他的声音破碎沙哑，并且除他自己以外几不可闻。Harold吞咽了一下，眨着眼忍住泪水。“事实证明我还在这儿，对吧？”

“John.”Harold呼出一口气，颤抖的声音中带着释然。

“已经没事了，Finch.”John说，尝试打破沉寂，又想着止住脑海中的冲动；它叩击着提醒他，Harold在这里陪着他。来自Samaritan的威胁必定终结了，否则，Harold也不可能穿上那得体的西装坐在这里。

他的视线开始模糊，困意混杂着疲惫将他拖拽进一段无梦的睡眠。再次醒转时，天已经黑了，Harold仍坐在访客的椅子上，只是换上了新的衬衫和外套。床头柜上有一张小小的慰问卡，正面画着只漫画形态的狗。

“Shaw小姐帮Bear给你做了张卡。”Harold柔和地说道，“我一直在和她 _（注）_ 讨论你的恢复状况。”

 _（注：原文这个人称代词用的是his，感觉应该是笔误吧就擅自改了……emmmm不然难道是指小熊吗……）  
_ John试图微笑，但他感到嘴周围的皮肤紧绷且不适。于是他改为向Finch点头，这让另一个男人对他笑了笑。  
他的身体无法动作，通过药物带来的眩晕，他也猜得出，他再也无法像最终一战之前那样，从军火库中抽出他的收藏，使出各种绝技了。他甚至不确定自己以后还能不能走路，更别提仍然对Harold有用了。他的身体遭受到的打击必然严重。  
“现在怎么了？”John问，注意到Harold正用手帕擦拭着他的眼睛。  
“Samaritan被摧毁了，如果你在怀疑这件事的话。”Harold说，“我们不在时Shaw小姐留下处理事情，自然了，还有Bear.你还要在这儿待一段时间，等到伤口和骨骼都痊愈，手术中丧失的力量都恢复后——”  
“就可以回去工作了？”John问道，力图让自己听起来漫不经心一些，“为你工作，至少。我不确定经历这一切之后我还能对你有多少用处了。”  
“即使你不愿再作为我的搭档和我一起工作了，我仍希望你和我待在一起。”Harold低低地说，“我之所以会坐在这里，不是因为你是一个有用的员工，Reese先生。而是因为你与我十分亲密，我希望能有机会再见到你。”

曾经有那么一段时间，几年前那次机器连续几天都没有给他们号码时，Harold坚持付工资给John，即使那时没有任何工作。那时他们没有任何目标。

“所以你不打算把我铐在这张床上，开始另一个工作面试了？”John问，看向Harold的双手，它们在他腿上交叉合拢，就好像他在向John伸手时被回握住了一样。

“只要你想，你已经得到那份工作了，John. ”Harold说，他的话音听起来显得有点刻薄尖锐。

“那么，快点和我说说吧，Finch.”John说着Harold的姓，声音中有一丝释然，“你最近在做什么？”

Harold本可以回去找Grace的。他本可以离开美国，在随便哪个他喜欢的国家开始一段新生活。但他在这儿，在John的病房里，表现得像是世界上再没有一个地方留得住他。

“处理新的号码，以及教导新的机器实体。”Harold说道，转为另一种John在耳机中听见无数次的口吻。说着那些信息时，Finch的声音听起来十分熟悉，John能够感觉到自己的肩膀放松下来。“但我也在做你要求的那件事。好像已经是上辈子的事了。”

“什么？”John问，深深地陷进枕头里。

“你让我等你。”Harold说明道，并把头歪向一边，“所以，我就把它当做首要任务，别的一切都可以日后再说。”

这对于John而言已经接近一个告白了，Harold也知道John让自己等他是什么意思。他看过机场的录像带，他知道这意味着什么。

Harold再次用自己的手覆上他的，然后泪水从John的脸颊上滑落。

“那时候我以为我失去你了。”Harold说，声音低沉颤抖，“我也感觉我肯定失去了一切，但我一直走没有停，最后伤口得到了医治。因为我必须一直向前走，因为我不能让你在一片废墟里死去。然后，我发现机器留下了一个自己的应急预案，它用了一百多个曾经奇迹般救过你的号码激活——”

“总之，你找到我了。”John最终说出口，“并且你仍然在这儿。你为了我回来了。”

Harold并没有在确定John还活着之后，仅仅在医院数据系统里留给他一个新身份，在柜子上留下一信封钱和其他必需品，然后就自行离开。他留下了。

“是的。”Harold说，“不用担心，我会确保一切都好。现在就好好休息吧。等你回来工作后，会有很多任务的。”

John点点头，闭上了双眼，让自己重新沉入无梦的睡眠。

End.

**Author's Note:**

> 高三毕业那年的一次翻译试探x  
> 于2020年补档


End file.
